Maddian chapters
by donuticecream2
Summary: old account - Donuticecream - now using this account so will be uploading the old chpaters and adding more. maddian and evenually matei/jana. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

As Maddy waddled towards the kitchen for the 7th time today all she could think about was chocolate. Just as the 8 month pregnant Wolfblood reached up to grab the chocolate from the top shelf, she felt a pair of strong hands snake themselves around her waist and turn her around. As the hands spun her around she felt her – now quite large – belly collide against a muscley toned one.

"Rhydiaaaannnnn," she whined "What are ya doing!?... I want chocolate!" she hissed.

"Alright, calm down, you should be relaxing anyway. Go and sit down and I will bring you your chocolate," Rhydian giggled.

In one swift motion he grabbed the chocolate and a bottle of water from the fridge and plonked down next to his fiancé just as she was sitting also.

"What you been up to today?" Maddy asked in her strong Geordie accent,

"Nothing really, the boss said that after this week I can have time off to be with you until the baby's born." He commented then took a sip of his water,

"That's great! I get so bored here on my own. Now I can have my little servant with me all the time," She joked and poked Rhydian in the ribs while he laughed.

"I'm only aloud three months off after the baby's born though and then I have to go back to work,"

"Oh, best make use of the time we have then..." She said cheekily. At this comment, Rhydian laughed then leaned forward intending to kiss her when she suddenly shoved the empty chocolate wrapper in his face, "Go on then get me some more… oh and some crisps… and a drink!" she loudly said as he made his way to the kitchen to do as she said.

"You're lucky ya know Madeline Smith," He grinned - he knew that she hated her full name – "…Because you only have four months till I'm back to work and you will be the new servant of the house, looking after the cub." He said.

"I guess I will just get my mam and dad round here to help then…" She remarked as the comment made Rhydian's face drop.

He loved his soon-to-be Mother and Father in-laws, after all they had taken him into pack when he was younger, let him live with him when he came back from the wild (even if they did kick him out after), they let him live with them in Canada when he came to find them and continued to let him stay with them in Stoneybridge. They had even been ok with their daughter dating him and to top it all off… When Rhydian proposed over a year ago on Maddy's 21st birthday, they gave him and Maddy the family home to live in together while they moved into a small cottage nearby.

Once this had happened Maddy soon fell pregnant – at the perfect time really- and now here they were, but Rhydian still didn't like it when Maddy's parents, Dan and Emma, got involved in the couples personal situations.

"No way Maddy! Look, don't get me wrong, I love your parents but you got to have boundaries and I don't really want them here ALL the time, some visits are fine but if they are here too much, before you know it they will probably be moving back in again!"

"Woah! Keep ya hair on," She said while holding her hands up then taking a sip of her drink then eating a crisp, "I was only joking" she laughed.

"Oh okay" Rhydian replied calmly.

"OH! FOR GOD SAKE RHYDIAN, I JUST SAID THAT I WAS ONLY JOKING! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MOODY AND ARROGANT ALL THE TIME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Because along with being heavily hormonal she was also very prone to the occasional mood swings, more than a normal soon-to-be-mother would be because she wasn't just a soon-to-be-mother but a Wolfblood- soon-to-be-mother.

But Rhydian didn't say anything as he knew this. He just sat back down and allowed Maddy to snuggle deep into his chest and eventually fall asleep, as along with mood swings, bad morning sickness, even worse hunger and cramps, there was the constant tiredness. But this didn't matter to Rhydian; all that mattered was his Maddy and his baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddy and Rhydian always looked forward to the full moon each month so when Maddy fell pregnant she didn't think full moons would be any different.

The first 3 months of Maddy's pregnancy weren't any different but when the 4th month came, Maddy wasn't happy!

 **Month 4…**

Maddy and Rhydian where lying on their bed cuddling. Rhydian was on his back with Maddy's head resting on his chest. He had one arm wrapped around her, giving her extra warmth and his other hand resting on her small baby bump. They were laying in a comfortable silence when Rhydian spoke up "So ready for tonight's full moon?"

"I guess, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh it's just yesterday when ya mum and dad where round, and you and your mum where talking about baby names…" Rhydian started when Maddy interrupted,

"Oh my god! I don't care what she says, I like the name Riley for a boy!" she yelled.

"Yeah mads, I know and I like it too but she just wants to be part of this whole thing so don't be too harsh…"

"Yeah I know Rhydian," she said in a small voice.

"Anyways like I was saying," Rhydian re-started, "While you two were talking, well arguing, I was talking to your dad and he said how from now on full moons will be really tiring for you and a lot of effort as it will be time for the baby to get stronger and it will make you feel weaker until you transform back to your human-self," Rhydian explained.

"Oh… well it's an opportunity for the baby to get stronger then it doesn't matter how weak I feel, after all its only one night a month," Maddy said in a worried voice.

"Hey, I'm gonna look after you, you have nothing to worry about. Think about it as a chance to relax." Rhydian stated.

"Yeah, you always do look after me…" She yawned, "Your gonna be a great dad."

He simply kissed her head and let her drift off to sleep, his arms still protectively wrapped around her because no matter what happened he would always look after her.

 **Month 8…**

It had been 4 more months since then and every full moon, Rhydian kept his promise, he looked after her.

With not long left until the cub would arrive, Rhydian carried Maddy down bridal style into the den for the full moon.

He gently laid Maddy down on an old duvet and some pillows then went to lock the doors. When he turned around, Maddy had changed and now lye a beautiful golden brown wolf with a large belly snoring softly and quieting and sleep overtook her.

Rhydian smiled to himself at the sight of his pregnant fiancé and turned to his wolf-form.

He paraded around Maddy for 10 minutes, checking the surrounding and making sure everything was safe for his alpha and lay next to her and wrapped himself around her while she did the same because even know she was asleep, she knew when her wolf-mate was near.

 _Only 1 month left_ , Rhydian thought to himself excitedly before falling asleep himself.

Maddy was right, he was going to be a great dad.


	3. Chapter 3

**At the birth…**

Once Riley was born, he was healthy and strong –which wasn't the same case for Maddy.

Maddy found the birth extremely difficult, more difficult than most mothers.

Maddy was holding her son for the first time,

"He's so cute, I'm so happy" Rhydian stated while sitting on the hospital bed next to Maddy, watching their new born in Maddy's arms, "And proud of you, it was horrible for me to see you in that much pain so I can't even imagine how you must have actually felt Mads… Mads?" he waited for an answer and when he didn't get one, he glanced up at Maddy and saw her sweating yet shivering and struggling to keep her eyes open. She was about to pass out.

After a while of waiting outside and asking doctors what the hell was going on Rhydian finally got an answer.

"Maddy has a Haemorrhage," the doctor stated calmly. But Rhydian was not care, he was far from calm!

"WHAT!? WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!? JUST TELL ME WHATS HAPPENED!"

"Ok Mr Morris, please calm down, I will explain… Unfortunately, Maddys lost a lot of blood which is due to a thing called a haemorrhage, if she doesn't improve soon she may need special treatment." The doctor explained.

"Ok but what special treatment are we talking about?" He asked, "Will she umm…? Will she… I mean she isn't going to… d…die is she?" Rhydian stumbled; worry for his mate filled him to the top.

"In the worst case scenario, Maddy could die. But we're not gonna let that happen. And treatment may include an operation if she doesn't improve in the next two days."

The two days passed and Maddy improved greatly, she was allowed to go home after another two days. The whole pack and Maddy parents had been visiting and where all excited for Maddy and baby Riley to come home now that she was all better, though she did give Rhydian a real fright!

It had been over 3 months since Maddy and Rhydian had their baby boy - Riley - and things had returned to normal - well as normal as a Wolfblood family with a 3 month old cub can get…

As Maddy sat on the sofa, she laughed as Rhydian bundled through the door with a nappy bag thrown over his back, 3 shopping bags tangled around his arms, a baby blue blanket around his neck and a push chair with his beautiful son giggling while trying to reach up to his dad.

Rhydian was flustered. Maddy went to the push chair and picked up her son. Riley had bright blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes like Rhydian's but had Maddy's pretty nose and same cute giggle and you could tell that he would grow to have Maddy's personality.

Rhydian dropped everything in his arms and sat down next to Maddy while she was bouncing Riley on her lap and he was laughing away.

"You okay?" Maddy asked

"Yeah but next time I have to go shopping you are looking after the little terror," Rhydian replied while tickling his son. He then went to kiss Maddy. They shared along passionate kiss and only stopped because there was a knock at the door. Maddy answered it with Riley in her arms while Rhydian put the shopping bags on the kitchen table.

It was tom, Shannon and Jana at the door, they brought food.

They all ate then played games with Riley then all fell asleep - Maddy practically lying on top of Rhydian with Riley cradled in her arms. Shannon with her head resting on toms shoulder and Jana on her own on the floor. Maddy woke for a second and glanced towards Jana, on her own.

 _Hmmmmm, I think it's about time I did some match-making_. Maddy thought to herself.

Because however bigger their families got, they would always be a pack.


	4. Chapter 4 - new chapter

It had been a few days since Maddy had tried to set Jana up with someone – but Jana wasn't having any of it.

Eventually Maddy gave up and left Jana to find someone on her own, but only after a bit of persuading from Rhydian…

"Mads, seriously just leave her,"

Rhydian said while holding Riley on his hip in the kitchen and trying to get breakfast cooked at the same time,

"yeah but I just want her to be as happy as we are…"

Maddy commented.

"I know mads, but maybe she doesn't need to find anyone anymore.

Anyways can I have a bit of help here," Rhydian said and handing Riley to Maddy.

Maddy played with Riley on her lap at the kitchen table then it clicked…

"Um wait! What do you mean she doesn't need to anymore?"

"if I tell you this you have to promise to keep it quiet," Maddy pretended to zip her lips, "you know her new city mates, well that boy – Matei – the one she's always running on about, well he's taking her on a date"

"OH MY GOD! You know I thought you were gonna say some weird wild wolfblood fact…

You really are like your mam sometimes," Maddy commented the last part quietly.

"yeah well so are you with your matching Geordie accents.. wer we…" Rhydian attempted a Geordie accent.

"if that's your attempt at a Geordie accent then we are never getting married!" Maddy joked.

Laughing, Rhydian said "so that's the reason we decided to have a cub first,"

"Well, it's not like me and you to be normal is it?" Maddy jokingly asked.

"No it is not."


End file.
